dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Bee
|manga debut = "The Friends of the Djinn" |anime debut = "I Kill No More" |movie debut = Dragon Ball: Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!! |Race = Labrador Retriever |Gender = Male |Date of birth = Age 774 |Date of death = Age 779 |Address = Majin Buu's house (formerly) Satan House |FamConnect = Good Buu (owner) Mr. Satan (owner) }} is a Labrador owned by Mr. Satan and Good Buu. Appearance Bee is a small greyish Labrador Retriever with black eyes. Ten years after the encounter with the Majin, Bee has gotten bigger and older. Personality Biography ''Dragon Ball Z'' Majin Buu Saga Bee makes his first appearance as a wounded puppy that Majin Buu encounters. Buu heals the dog, wanting Bee to run away from him, but instead, it prompted the beginning of a friendship between the two. Soon after, even Mr. Satan befriends the pup and gives him the name Bee. While playing catch with Buu, the criminal Van Zant arrives and shoots Bee, leaving him in a near dead status. Mr. Satan then goes to avenge Bee, making Buu less angry. Fortunately, Buu's attempt to revive Bee is a success, but he loses himself in his rage when the assailant shoots Mr. Satan as well. This causes Buu to become literally "steaming mad", and through this steam escapes his violent persona, Evil Buu. Evil Buu then eats Majin Buu and becomes Super Buu. When Super Buu uses his Human Extinction Attack to kill every human on the planet, he spares Bee and Mr. Satan, as he has fond memories of them due to being an alternate version of Fat Buu. Bee and Mr. Satan later encounter Gohan, Piccolo, Goten, Trunks, and Super Buu. During this time, the usually ridiculous personality of Mr. Satan subsides in favor of a more caring side of the martial artist, as he makes sure that Bee is safe from Vegito's conflict with Super Buu. Goku transports Bee, along with Mr. Satan and Dende to the Sacred World of the Kai when Kid Buu was about to throw the Planet Burst on Earth, at the cost of Gohan, Piccolo, Goten and Trunks' lives. Bee is later seen at a party at Bulma's house. ''Dragon Ball Super'' God of Destruction Beerus Saga Bee shows up with Mr. Satan and Buu at Bulma's birthday party. Bee is seen looking through the same telescope that Master Roshi uses to observe women at a beach while on the ship. Golden Frieza Saga Mr. Satan takes Bee with him while he answers the public's questions about his "defeat" of Beerus, whom he calls "Beebus". Bee stays in his limo, and while he's being interviewed, three Snackians visit Earth, being the ambassador, secretary, and the planet's hero and strongest fighter, Galbee. The ambassador rewards him for his "victory" over Beerus by giving him the Hero's Medal. Galbee wishes to test Satan's power to see if he's telling the truth. Satan asks Goku to fight for him, who does but leaves after seeing Chi-Chi walking around town with Piccolo. Bee jumps out of Mr. Satan's limo out of excitement to see the fight. After Goku leaves and Mr. Satan is left helpless to fend for himself, Galbee attempts to punch Satan, but is frozen after he sees Bee. He then runs away due to his fear of dogs, along with the ambassador and secretary. Universe 6 Saga Copy-Vegeta Saga Peaceful World Saga Ten years after the defeat of Kid Buu, where he has aged significantly. Now being placed as around 10 years of age or so, Bee observes the 28th World Martial Arts Tournament. Video Game Appearances Bee appears in Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury and Dragon Ball Z: Kakarot. In the introduction movie of Dragon Ball GT: Final Bout, a puppy resembling Bee is seen saved by Pan after she defeats a giant Imeckian robot. Bee makes a quick appearance in the intro to Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2, seen with Mr. Satan. According to Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3 voice samples in "the memory of", Bee would make an appearance in this game, the credits also hints this and a Bee lookalike is featured at the title screen while Pan is holding it. Voice Actors *Japanese: Tomiko Suzuki (DBZ), Masami Suzuki (DB Kai, DBS) *English: **Ocean Group dubs: Jillian Michaels **Funimation dub: Christopher Bevins *Polish dub: Agnieszka Wiśniewska (DBS) *Hungarian dub: Gábor Seder Trivia *Bee's name likely comes from the name "''Bee''lzebub", continuing the trend of satanic references along with Mr. Satan and Videl. Gallery Site Navigation pt-br:Bee es:Bee Category:Animals Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Z Fighters Support Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBS Characters Category:Characters with off-screen deaths who remain deceased Category:Film characters